clawreaperfandomcom-20200215-history
Grim (Thomas Grimel)
Dr.Thomas Grimel or Grim is a character in the Clawreaper series. He is one of the villians that oppose Clawreaper. Appearance ''' Grim is white male with spiky brown hair and maroon eyes. He wears a t-shirt with a keg wheel design and a white lab coat along with blue jeans, novelty sneakers, and his trademark inventors goggles. He is moderate height just about the same as Clawreaper. '''Origins Thomas A. Grimel was born in a small residence cabin somewhere in the 1920's. Growing up for the majority of his childhood in the forests of Illinois, he differed from most children whereas instead of playing outside he kept to himself and tinkered with tech and scrap he would find around the timberland and would invent small trinket machines. His parents were extremely intelligent inventors who's technology was far advanced than the rest of the world. They had kept alone in the house so no one would try to steal their ideas for their own perfected version of robotics. They had made a few that would help with housework and take care of Thomas when the two went out for more parts. For his whole young life, Grimel was surrounded by robot companions and sought to be just like his parents. They had told him that their ideas must be kept secret to them. One fateful night however, a group of militia had stormed the house and destroyed all the machines and murdered the parents in cold blood having believed they had erased their traces and stole their blueprints and plans for the machines. Thomas had woken just in time to witness them leaving and to hold his fathers hand in his final words. He told him that he must not let their ideas fall into the wrong hands. For the rest of his life, Thomas traveled the world to find any trace of the fiends while perfecting his technological advances all on his own. Eventually the second world war had hit in the 1940's and Grimel was drafted in as a special force operative. He had successfully completed his missions and infiltrated and destroyed most axis power bases and hideouts. Upon one mission he had discovered a file which spoke of a plan for robotic creations using the deceased plans of the Grimel family. He finally had a trace and stormed to the destination and discovered the plans were held at a massive defense compound amongst a island in the middle of the pacific. Him and his comrades successfully infiltrated through killing everyone that resided in the base. Thomas took his revenge and destroyed the traces of all his family's work and found the leader of the axis power only to decapitate him and wave his head out to the army protesting their surrender which they quickly complied. The war ended shortly after with the allies victorious and Grimel being sent back to Illinois. The rest of his life was spent creating more improvements to the robots. The machines were so technologically advanced that they were resilient and versatile enough to dodge heavy fire and extreme blunt force. At the age of 30 Thomas had moved to Skycity to seek a new life for creating more better machines with the cities tech. Path to evil During his inventory period in Skycity, Grimel had made great strides in his latest and most efficient machine. The M.O.R.G. (Man operated resilience genocide) was a massive armed robot that could withstand even the highest of firepower and destruction. It was equipped with a large chaingun that fired 7.62x51mm NATO eight barrel that sped up to 7,500 rounds per minute;the other arm was a massive claw with two steel clompers as well as a rotary pike that could drill through solid rock within seconds. Many rocket and grenade launcher components were added for extra firepower. It was at this point were he needed the assistance of goons to fetch firearms and military components for him to use on his growing robot army. By this time the city hero known as Clawreaper took awareness of this and stopped a majority of the transports coming through by sabotaging the cargo transfer sights. Grimel took notice of this and ordered the extermination of the vigilante. Clawreaper proved to powerful for this command and Grimel took it in himself to stop him. While acting as another cargo transfer Clawreaper had tooken the bait and fell into a trap where Grimel took his M.O.R.G. to challenge the hero. A battle commenced and Grimel was successful by injuring him and with luscious victory he yelled "No one can oppose to mighty and unstoppable power of GRIM!". Clawreaper however had returned during another scene and found a way around Grim's tech and used an EMP grenade to shut down his machine and bring him down. Grim was left on the cargo ship cuffed and gagged with soot and bruises over his body. Clawreaper was the victor, but Grim was not through with him just yet. Abilities Grim being a mortal human has no special abilities but his extreme intelligence of robotics and engineering prove him a worthy foe as long as his machines are at his disposal. Trivia *Grim was the first conceived villain in the Clawreaper series *Grim was inspired by the spiderman villains Green Goblin and Doctor Octopus as well as the video game characters Dr. Robotnik (Eggman) and Dr. Wily from Sonic the hedgehog and Megaman respectively *Grim has proven to have defeated every main character in series at least once even Diablo despite her incredible god like powers with only his machines *Grim's full name is Thomas Agustis Grimel the third *Grim has kept the head of the axis leader in a cryofreezer all his life to mock it occasionally *Many of Grim's robots are influenced by his inspirations as well as Nazi power weapon development blueprints both nonfictional and fictional